Hey brother
by Aldecaalfi
Summary: Si el cielo se está cayendo, no hay nada en este mundo que yo no haría por ti-Avicii / Drabbles que exploran la infancia de Nya y Kai.


Kai recordó la primera vez que jugó afuera, era pequeño, alrededor de dos años de edad,quizás un poco más pequeño, su padre estaba en el taller, trabajando, de vez en cuando miraba a través de la ventana para asegurarse que su hijo estaba bien, su madre se encontraba afuera, sentada en un pequeño banco, una mano agarrando su hinchado vientre y viendo a su hijo con una cariñosa sonrisa.

-Mami! Mami! Midame! -Chillaba el pequeño niño mientras jugaba con una pequeña vara de madera y correteaba por la colina.

-Te veo cariño - Su madre se reía de las payasadas de su hijo, eso fue hasta que sintió una punzada de dolor en su veintre y se agarró con fuerza, su hijo lo notó casi de inmediato y con gran preocupación corrió hacia la puerta.

-Papi! Papi!- Chilló el niño- Mami hedida! Mami hedida!- Repetia el pequeño con lágrimas en sus ojitos marrones y señalando hacia afuera.

Su padre de inmediato dejó lo que estaba haciendo y corrió hacia su esposa, mientras tanto Kai, que no sabía que hacer comenzó a llorar cuando escuchó los gritos de dolor de su madre.

Todo lo demás fue un borrón.

* * *

Kai se limpió las lágrimas restantes de sus brillantes ojos mientras se inclinaba a duras penas sobre la cama del hospital donde su madre estaba postrada, su padre estaba junto a él, hablándole en voz baja a su amada y agarrando con una de sus manos un bulto envuelto en sábanas de color amarillo.

Kai jaló la manga del traje de herrero de su padre-Papi?-Kai pidió con una chillona voz.

Su padre dirigió su vista hacia él, se veían cálidos y llenos de amor.-Kai, ven aquí.-El hombre mayor le extendió una mano a su hijo, que sin dudarlo el más joven agarró, pronto el mayor le cargó en brazos, levantándolo lo suficiente como para poder ver sobre su madre y lo que estaba envuelto en las sábanas.

Los ojos de Kai se abrieron en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que era. Una pequeña niña estaba profundamente dormida entre lo brazos de su madre.

-Papi?-El niño volteó la cabeza hacia atrás, para poder ver a su padre.

-¿Si, Kai?-Su padre le sonrió.

-¿Quién es eda?-El joven señaló con una mano a la bebé.

Su padre rió en voz baja y sin contestarle a su hijo lo bajo y agarró con sumo cuidado al bebé, acto seguido se arodillo a la altura de su hijo, permietiendo que este viera con facilidad a la niña.

-Mira Kai.- El mencionado se acercó y se asomó sobre el hombro de su padre, el bebé se había despertado y le miraba con ojos tan cafés como los de él.-Su nombre es Nya.-Indicó el padre.-Y ella es tu hermana menor.

-Eda es... mi hedmana?.-Su padre asintió con tranquilidad.-¡Hoda ! Me damo Kai y soy tu hedmano .-La bebé que había estado viendo a Kai con curiosidad chilló y alzó la manos hacia el, sonrió mostrando sus rosadas encías.

Kai.-El niño volteó su cara para ver hacia su papá.-Tu las vas a proteger ¿Verdad?

El niño asintió con estusiasmo mientras volvía a ver a la bebé-Te pometo que te potegele.

La bebé volvió rió y levantó sus manos, Kai acercó una de sus manos hacia las de su hermana menor, esta chilló mientras envolvía sus deditos alrededor de ella, Kai sonrió con ternura y rió.

* * *

Por tercera vez en la media hora día Kai volteó a ver a su hermana durmiente, estaba acostada en su cuna, profundamente dormida se encontraba abrazando a un dragón de peluche de color rojo, Kai apartó la mirada, luchando contra los sentimientos de odio y asco.

-"No es su culpa"-Se recordó a sí mismo, luchando desesperadamente contra las ganas de hecharse a llorar.-No es su culpa.-Murmuró el niño.

Kaiba.-La voz grave de su padre interrumpió al niño de 4 años de sus pensamientos, enseguida este bajo del pequeño taburete donde estaba sentado y corrió hacia su padre.

-¿Cómo está mama?¿Cuándo vendrá?¿Se pondrá bien?¿Ella...

Kaiba.-El pequeño interrumpió su diatriba para mirar a su padre quién se inclinó a su altura, sus ojos brillando con tristeza.-Tu madre...-El padre apartó la mirada y miró hacia el suelo, no podía decirle eso a su hijo, aún era muy joven!.-Tu madre no volverá.

¿Por qué?¿Hice algo malo?¡No es culpa de Nya lo juro!¿Si vuelve prometo que...

Su padre levantó la barbilla de su hijo y le miró a los ojos.-Kaiba, ella no va a volver porque ella... ella está muerta...

No.-Gimió el pequeño niño.-MAMI NO! NO MI MAMI!.-El niño gritó mientras lloraba en lo brazos de su padre que le abrazó con fuerza.

Segundos después el llanto de su hermana menor resonó por el pequeño cuarto, Kai paró de llorar al escuchar a su hermana y rápidamente corrió hacia la cuna extendiendo una mano para acariciarle la cabeza.

-No es su culpa.-Murmuró para sí mismo mientras cálidas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.-Yo te protegeré

* * *

Kai suspiró mientras vigilaba a su hermana pequeña, quién ahora tenía tres años y se encontraba jugando con un gatito que su padre había encontrado en uno de sus viajes y había decidido traerlo, como mascota para sus queridos hijos.

Kai bostezó en aburrimiento, hace poco había visto a su padre y había corrido para preguntarle un montón de cosas, pero su padre le había hechado fuera diciendo que tenía trabajo y que vigilara a su hermana, que era lo que estaba haciendo.

El chico levantó la vista al cielo que en estos momentos se estaba tornando de un color anaranjado, sus ojos brillaron en cuánto comenzaron a salir unas pequeñas estrellas, tenía curiosidad. En verdad quería saber que eran en concreto las estrellas y porque el cielo cambiaba de color, también quería saber de que sabor era la vía lactea.

Hace poco su padre les había dicho que era de leche, pero quería saber si era de fresa o chocolate.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su hermana que lanzó un grito y se estaba sosteniendo el brazo, frente a ella estaba el pequeño gato calico, tenía las orejas pegadas al cráneo con el lomo y la cola erizados.

-Hey! Vete!.-Kai corrió hacia ambos, el felino se asustó más de lo que ya estaba y salió corriendo hacia el taller, escondiéndose entre las piezas de metal del suelo.

-Hermana ¿Estás bien?.-Nya había derramado unas cuantas lágrimas, pero ya se habían secado, ahora solo se estaba mirando el brazo, unos pequeños rasguños eran visibles.

-Sí.-Murmuró la menor.

-Ven.-Kai se levantó mientras le tendía la mano para que ella también lo hiciera, ella pronto aceptó su mano y también se levantó.-Vamos a curarte esas heridas.

-Alcohol no!.-Chilló su hermana con los ojos como platos mientras sostenía su brazo.

-Claro.-Kai se rió entre dientes y le dedicó una sonrisa.-Usaremos agua.

Nya asintió y le siguió a la cabaña.

* * *

Kai y Nya se encontraban en el jardín, ambos observaban las estrellas, se encontraban acostados, el gato de nombre Dragón (entre ambos hermanos se habían estado peleando por el nombre, pero el gato era de Nya) estaba profundamente dormido sobre el regazo de Nya.

-Kai.-El niño de siete años volteó a ver a su hermana menor.-¿Si, hermana?

-Crees.. ¿Crees que mamá nos está viendo desde allí arriba?.-Nya no había volteado, seguía viendo las estrellas, asombro y tristeza brillaban en sus ojos al igual que las estrellas.

El mayor se puso rígido, apenas recordaba a su madre, de hecho lo único que recordaba era su voz y su olor, ella olía a humedad... a agua.

-¿Porqué lo preguntas?.-Su voz salió forzada y con tristeza, fue capaz de escuchar el suspiro de dolor de la menor y como ella luchaba por encontrar las palabras adecuada.

-Porque.. porque ella nunca nos abandonaría ¿Verdad?.-Al escuchar la voz rota de su hermana Kai volteó a verla y se dio cuenta de que estaba acariciando a Dragón y gracias a la luz de la luna eran visibles las lágrimas que derramaba.

Kai cerró los ojos y abrazó a su hermana, arrimándola hacia él, fue capaz de sentir los estremecimientos del cuerpo de su hermana y sus sollozos ahogados.

Sí.-Dijo al fin y al cabo, sintiendo como su hermana se ponía rígida.-Ella nos está viendo desde arriba, nunca nos abandonará.

Esa noche, ambos lloraron a la luz de la luna.

* * *

El niño de ocho años hizo una mueca mientras volteaba a todos lados, su padre le había pedido que fuera a comprar una cosas al pueblo y Nya había querido acompañarlo, pero al final de cuentas esa no había sido una buena idea.

Se había distraído solo un minuto mientras buscaba el pago exacto, un solo minuto y al siguiente su hermana ya no estaba.

Bien, no sería un gran problema si no se le hubiera ocurrido salir a buscarla por su cuenta, ahora estaba absoluta e irremediablemente perdido.

"¿Porqué no me quede en el puesto?"-Se reprochó mientras con una mano se agarraba la cabeza y gemía "Nya probablemente iba a regresar pronto"

Suspiró haciendo una mueca y levantó la cabeza para tratar siquiera, de localizar a su hermana.

-¡Nya! ¡Nya!.-Gritaba y gritaba, pero su hermana no le respondía y para colmo, ninguna persona de los alrededores se molestaba en hacerle caso.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza, provocando que un poco de sangre saliera de él- "Y ahora ¿Qué voy a hacer?" pensó

-¡KAI!.-El mencionado lanzó un grito y saltó cuando escuchó su nombre con tal fuerza y tan cerca del oído.-¡Nya! ¿¡Pero dónde te habías metido!?

Su hermana estaba frente a él con el ceño funcido y Dragón en brazos.

-¡¿Dónde estaba yo?! ¡Dónde te habías metido?! ¡Te dije que iba a comprarle un nuevo collar a Dragón, pero nunca me haces caso!

Kai bajo la vista hacia el gato, quién ahora llevaba un collar de color azul claro, como el agua.

A claro... ahora recordaba todo.

-Lo siento.-Gruñó el mayor.-Me distraje y no te escuché, te fui a buscar y me perdí.

-Sí, me doy cuenta.-La mirada de Nya no se suavizaba.

Kai silbó en frustración y pensó en qué hacer para que Nya se calmara, pasó una mano por su despeinado y sudoroso cabello con desesperación, de repente sintió el dinero que le quedaba en su bolsillo y suspiró, iba a tener que darle una muy buena explicación a su padre esta vez.

-Nya... ¿Que te parece si vamos por unos helados de camino a casa?.-Su voz le temblaba por el nerviosismo y se maldijo internamente por eso.

El ceño de su hermana se suavizo y sus ojos brillaron.-¡Claro!.-Con cuidado bajo a Dragón y le hizo un ademán para que le siguiera.-¡Quiero que el mío sea de Mora Azul!

¿Cómo Nya había logrado criar a Dragón para que fuera tan obediente? Era un misterio, pero no dudó en lo fiel que era el gato cuando lo vio corriendo tras ellos, esto debido a que Nya había agarrado la manga de su hermano y le arrastraba al puesto de helados.

Pero a pesar de que su padre se enojaría, no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño.

* * *

Kai se mordió el labio con fuerza al recordar como Dragón, hace tiempo atrás les iba persiguiendo mientras corrían al puesto de helados. Eso había sido hacia un año, pero el recuerdo aún permanecía fresco en su mente.

Abrazó con más fuerza a su hermana, quién se encontraba llorando a lágrima viva, Dragón había sido atropellado ese mismo día que habían decidido ayudar a su padre en la herrería.

Nya lo había encontrado aplastado y su grito desgarrador había alertado a Kai, su padre trató de consolarla, pero solo empeoró todo, ahora Nya estaba enojada con él.

Kai había pasado el resto del día cavando una pequeña tumba para el gato de su hermana, mientras ella le preparaba para el entierro, le había pedido a su padre para compañarlos, pero no podía, tenía que terminar un trabajo para el día siguiente, y ambos sabían que si su padre no lo terminaba no comerían.

Le habían enterrado con cuidado, poniendo un palo de madera con un cartel y el brillante collar azul que el gato llevaba puesto y Nya había pronunciado un pequeño discurso, al igual que Kai, también habían puesto rosas en su tumba.

Eso había sido hace horas, al igual que había anochecido hace horas y ambos seguían afuera, bueno, su padre seguía trabajando.

-Ya, ya, tranquila.-Kai le masajeaba de forma circular la espalda mientras ella trataba de calmar sus sollozos.-Él ahora está en un buen lugar.

-Pero... pero no es justo.-Lloró su hermana mientras le abrazaba con más fuerza.-No es justo...

-Nya.-El pelimarrón agarró a su hermana y levantó la barbilla provocando que esta le viera a los ojos.-Él ahora está en paz, y nos está vigilando desde el cielo, junto a mamá.

Los ojos de la pelinegra se llenaron de lágrima y enterró su cara en el hombro de su hermano.- Oh Kai..

Kai abrazó con fuerza a su hermana, y esa noche las nubes cubrieron la luna.

* * *

-¡Mira Kai!-Su hermana de ocho años le jaló de la manga y señaló con entusiasmo un camino entre los carrizos que brotaban del agua.-¡Vamos a ver!

Ambos se metieron al agua y comenzaron a caminar entre los carrizos, esperando que los trabajadores no notaran su presencia y les regañaran.

Anduvieron un buen rato, alrededor de media hora hasta que llegaron al final del "lago", Kai suspiró al darse cuenta de que no había nada interesante y estaba a punto de llamar a su hermana para regresar a casa cuando escuchó su voz.

-¡Kai! ¡Ven a ver lo que encontré!

El chico de 10 años buscó a su hermana con la mirada y corrió hacia ella cuando la encontró inclinada sobre la hierba.

-¿Qué es?-Kai se inclinó para tratar de ver lo que su hermana tenía entre las manos, pero no alcanzaba a distinguirlo.

-¡Esto!-Su hermana con entusiasmo levantó en su mano una gran piedra circular de color rojo.-¿No es hermosa?

-Sí-Kai coincidio mientras sonreía al ver los brillantes ojos café de su hermana.

-Lástima que no es azul.-Nya hizo un puchero.-Pero de igual forma es hermosa.

-Deberías decirla a papá que te hiciera una pulsera o nu collar con ella, es perfecta.-La sonrisa de Nya solo se agrandó cuando escuchó eso.- Que gran idea! ¡Eres un genio Kai! ¡Además quedaría perfecta conla pulsera de mamá!

Nya bajo un poco la cabeza al mencionar a su madre y suspiró con tristeza, antes de que Kai pudiera poner una mano para consolarla sobre su hombro, la pelinegra se levantó y salió corriendo por dónde habían venido.

-¡Nya! ¡Espérame!.-Kai la siguió a trompicones.

* * *

Kai apretó a su hermana aún más cerca, mientras sostenía la sombrilla sobre ellos, el cielo estaba completamente gris, había mcuhas personas a su alrededor, todas vestidas de negro y con aspecto sombrío, su hermana se aferraba a él con fuerza, él lo único que podía hacer era sostenerla para que no cayera por el dolor, no podía moverse, no podía parpadear, no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera llorar.

No es que no quisiera, sino todo lo contrario, quería llorar, berrear como bebé, pero sabía que no podía.

No podía llorar, no debía de llorar, debía de ser fuerte, debía de mantenerse firme, todo por Nya.

Su padre había muerto, no sabían porqué, no sabían de qué, solo tenían una certeza en esos momentos.

Ellos ahora estaban solos.

El niño de doce años cerró sus ojos con tristeza, apretando con más fuerza a su hermana y respirando hondo, recordando a su padre y sabiendo que no lo volvería a ver.

No vería ese cabello negro mal cortado, no volvería a oler su aroma a cenizas y fuego, no volvería a ver sus ojos marrones y no volvería a escuchar el nombre Kaiser... no, él ya no era Kaiser.

Él ahora era el hombre de la casa, el que tenía que hacerse cargo y seguir con el negocio, y Kaiser no haría eso, lo haría Kai.

Ese día no paró de llover, llorando tres pérdidas, la de un amoroso padre y la de dos inocentes niños.

* * *

-¿Kai?

El pelimarrón volteó a ver a su hermana, su cabello azabache estaba totalmente despeinado, debajo de sus ojos había unas pronunciada ojeras, su ropa estaba totalmente sucia e inclusive un poco rota, se veía algo pálida y su cuerpo temblaba, bueno, él no estaba en mejor forma tampoco.

-¿Si, Nya?-Kai susurró mientras se refugiaba debajo de la lona y pegaba más su espalda al muro de roca.

-¿Cuándo podremos volver a casa?

Kai cerró los ojos con tristeza, la policia los buscaba debido a que áun eran menores de edad, planeaban mandarlos a un orfanato, ambos se habían negado rotundamente a eso y la noche después de la pérdida de su padre habían decidido escapar hasta que la policia dejara de buscarlos, habían agarrado apenas una mantas, una lona, un poco de comida y dinero.

Llevaban alrededor de dos semanas en estado de fuga, y diariamente Nya le haría la misma pregunta ¿Cuándo regresaremos a casa?

Kai le había dicho que no lo sabía todas las veces anteriores, consiguiendo que su hermana se deprimiera y no quisiera moverse en casi todo el día.

Pero ahora estaba seguro de que sabía.

-Muy pronto hermana.-Kai le sonrió cálidamente.

-¿Pero cuándo?-Nya se estaba desesperando, las ganas de llorar eran enormes. ¿Porqué tuvieron que morir sus padres? ¿Es que ya no les importaban?

-Pronto.

Y la confianza en la voz de Kai hizo a Nya sonreír, después de todo, iban a estar bien.

* * *

-.¿Cómo vas con eso hermano?

-Muy bien hermanita, ya casi acabo.

Kai estaba terminando un marco de ventana hecho de hierro para un cliente, no era perfecto, pero estaba seguro de que le agradaría al cliente.

Hacía un mes que habían podido regresar a casa y comenzaron de nuevo con el negocio familiar, no eran los mejores, pero les facilitaba el suficiente dinero para poder sobrevivir, y cada día se hacían mejores, Nya de vez en cuando le ayudaba, pero Kai era el que hacía el trabajo la mayoría del tiempo.

-Tu... tu crees que vamos a estar bien?

Kai dejó el trabajo a un lado durante un momento y se limpió el sudor de la frente, se giró para estar cara a cara frente a su hermana de diez años de edad.

-Vamos a estar bien.

-¿Estás seguro?-La voz de Nya temblaba.

-Por supuesto que sí Nya.-Se acercó y abrazó a su hermana, consolándola.- Vamos a estar bien, te lo prometo.

* * *

¿Quién diría que unos años más tarde estos se convertirían en los héroes de ninjago?

* * *

 **Finalmente! Otro one-shot, y esta vez quise explorar la relación de Kai y Nya.**

 **Para eso me inspiré en la canción "Hey brother" por Avicii**

 **Cada "Drabble" está basado es una estrofa (creo que a sí se llaman) de la canción, o traté de basarme, y espero les haya gustado**

 **Mi headcanon es que la madre de Nya y Kai (La maestra del agua[Es canon!]) murió poco después del nacimiento de Nya (en este caso no tan poco después, fueron dos años, pero en esos dos años su madre se fue demacrando hasta el punto de morir)**

 **También parte de mi headcanon es que su padre (El maestro del fuego) murió cuando ambos eran niños aún (Kai 12 años y Nya 10 años respectivamente) y la policia quiso enviarlos a un orfanato pero ambos se negaron y vivieron en las ¿calles? durante un corto periodo de tiempo (acá fueron como dos semanas creo que puse) y cuando dejaron de buscarlos decidieron regresar a su casa y comenzar a hacerse cargo del taller.**

 **Y la imagen de portada es mía :D, la terminé hoy en la escuela y actualmente está en mi DeviantArt, el enlace de esta página está en mi perfil.**

 **Y lamento si parecen OOC o si está mal su personalidad o descripción de la edad que se suponen que tienen, tengo 15 años y la verdad no recuerdo como actuaba a esa edad, así que me disculpo.**

 **Como siempre dejen críticas y reviews para ver en que puedo mejorar, e infórmenme si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía.**

 **Y por cierto, Kaiser es un nombre alemán para hombres que significa "Emperador" y es variante del nombre Caesar (César en Latino), para ponerle seriedad al asunto decidí que Kai fuera, durante un tiempo un apodo, como podrán leer, ahora él lo considera su nombre, como si Kaiser no hubiera existido.**


End file.
